1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife block to hold a plurality of cooking knives and a file to grind such cooking knives (hereinafter referred to only as knives).
2. Prior Art
Kitchens of houses or restaurants are provided with knives for cooking.
In some cases, the kitchen knife housing may be found inside the partition door under the kitchen scullery. In other cases, a plurality of knives are housed in a kitchen drawer. In any case, the knives are taken out when they are demanded for cooking.
However, it can be inconvenient to access knives. For instance, when quick cooking is demanded, it is not easy to take out knives from inside of the partition door. In particular, in the case when several different kinds of knives are desired when cooking, it is an annoyance to take out the knives from, or put them back, to inside of the partition door after washing the knives with water and wiping them off. For this reason, most people lay the knives temporarily on the scullery after they use the knives. Knives placed on the scullery are very dangerous and unsanitary. The present invention has been made with the foregoing background in mind. The aim of the present invention is to offer a knife block of a simple structure and yet convenient for handling knives.
The present invention offers a knife block comprising a plurality of knife guides provided with slots through which each knife is inserted downward, respectively. Each slot is provided with narrow gap to guide the knife to slide properly vertically downward. The knife block of the present invention further comprises a cylindrical cover plate made of stainless steel surrounding the inserted knives. There is a lid on the upper end of the cylindrical cover. The lid is provided with a plurality of slots. Said cylindrical cover stands in an upward direction with a predetermined pertinent inclination.